The present invention relates to an electric connector for connecting electric wires and adapted to clamp a rod-shaped stationary member such as a bundle of other electric wires or a BUS line having a large diameter.
Electric circuits such as those laid in the engine room of an automobile employs numerous electric connectors. In order to prevent the mating half parts of each connector from becoming loose or disconnected from each other due to external force such as vibration, various measures have been taken to fix the connectors to stationary parts or members. For instance, the connectors are fixed to the chassis of the automobile through the aid of suitable fixing members. It is also a conventional measure to bind the connectors by cords or the like to a bundle of electric wires or a BUS line having a large diameter.
The use of specific fixing members, however, incurs an increase of number of parts resulting in a raised wiring cost. The binding by cords is also inconvenient in that it requires a complicated and time-consuming work. In addition, it is difficult to bind the connectors in the limited space which is not easy to access. Furthermore, the binding cords are often loosened due to vibration or the like reason.
Thus, the conventional fixing structures are not satisfactory from the view point of easiness and cost of the wiring.